


Visions of the Dark

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Old and Jossed, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Many of the KH worlds were from things we know as stories, what if certain other characters were once fictional as well?
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Leon, Leon/Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Visions of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> "For KHYML. Since exceptionally-jossed." Pre-2006.
> 
> _"In visions of the dark night_  
>  _I have dreamed of joy departed-"_

"You can read that as many times as you like, but they still won't be real..."

Squall looked up from where he lay in the library, on his stomach in the sun, reading through his favourite book yet again.

"This time, I'm not rooting for the hero," he replied, pretending not to notice the mature interest in the orange eyes that watched him.

"Would that change the ending?" Ansem asked, crouching down and taking the book away, careful to mark Squall's page with his thumb.

"The villains are more... interesting," Squall noted, grabbing the book back and losing his own place in the process. Instead he flipped to one of the rare illustrated pages and held it up to Ansem. "See?"

"Looks like a cross between a monk and a thespian," Ansem commented, taking the book again anyway. "And would you be on their side, or the side of the hero?"

"I was on the side of the hero when I was twelve," Squall said. "I'm older now... more willing to try to see things from both sides."

"So in the name of all things understanding, you would swear allegiance to this... Axel character?" Ansem chuckled, handing the book back. "Perhaps those characters are real somewhere, and that book is just a recorded history."

Squall sighed. "You never were young, were you?"

But Ansem had already walked away, back to dusty books and whatever else.

And Squall set the book down, rolling over to close his eyes in the warm afternoon sun.

Darkness... No... Just his hood. He pushed it back, looking at Axel, wishing he could be so downright brazen. He knew exactly what Axel would say, having made a study of the man for his entire life. Yes, he belonged here, feeling out of place yet knowing this was right, this was...

Pushed to the floor with Axel's lips on his, Squall was momentarily confused as to just how things had gotten to this point. Hadn't he been with Ansem? With...? No... Didn't really matter now that Axel was touching him.

"You'll give me what I want, won't you?" Axel asked, smirking as he sat and looked down at Squall.

"Yes," Squall replied as his robe was stripped away. "Anything."

Darkness... Yes... Squall blinked a couple of times before realizing he'd just been asleep, clutching his book to him, in the growing shadows of evening in Hollow Bastion.

As he stretched and attempted to will away his partial arousal, Squall didn't notice that he was being watched from the shadows of the second floor. For perhaps, thought the master of the castle, those who could completely enrapture what he so very much wanted could also be the most glorious of followers.


End file.
